Bowser
|gender = Male |status = Alive |occupations = Ruler of the Koopa Kingdom |homeland = Koopa Kingdom |race = Koopa Human (Super Mario Bros. movie) |forms = Bowletta Shrowser Dreamy Bowser Meowser Bowcien |family = Koopalings Bowser Jr. (son) |friends = Princess Peach (Bowser's side) |enemies = Mario (nemesis) Luigi (nemesis) Princess Peach (Peach's side) |revenue = Harvey Atkin (DiC cartoons) Scott Burns (2002-2008, 2010) Eric Newsome (2007-2008) Kenny James (2007-present) |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto }} King Bowser Koopa (大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa “Great Demon King Koopa”, in English also Lord Bowser, King Koopa commonly in other media) is the primary antagonist of the ''Mario'' series and is the archenemy of Mario. Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach. He is the leader of the Koopa race. Although Bowser has joined forces with Mario in a few games, he has never ceased to kidnap Princess Peach and attempt to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom since his first appearance in Super Mario Bros.. As the central villain of one of the world’s most popular video game franchises, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable video game villains ever, though he has comic-relief roles in most of the RPGs. Though their origins are unknown, Bowser has eight children; the seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Profile Physical appearance Bowser differs greatly from the rest of the Koopas, who appear mainly as bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spiked shell, horns, razor-sharp teeth, and a shock of red hair. In addition, while most Koopas appear to be herbivorous and prefer fruits and vegetables as their diet, Bowser, due to his sharp teeth, prefers meat, particularly from victims he hunts down and captures (with his carnivorous side confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story), though he has, on occasion, consumed vegetation, as well. He is physically powerful, can breathe fire, and is said to have skills in black magic, as he teleports off the Bowser's Star Reactor battle place when beaten. Bowser's physical size tends to vary from game to game. In most games, he is very large, but there are exceptions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he is barely bigger than Mario. Powers and abilities Bowser has many powers from dark magic that include teleporting, causing shockwaves to come out of his jumps, fire breath, charging, and transforming victims. Relationships with Other Characters Mario Bowser and Mario have a long detailed rivarly. As revealed in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Bowser and Mario have been archenemies since they were infants. Bowser always wants to beat Mario and greatly dislikes him mainly for taking Princess Peach away from him. After years of being beaten by Mario, Bowser finally recieves some redemption in Paper Mario as he defeated Mario using the Star Rod. However, Mario soon defeated him once again and Bowser cries out on how many times Mario has defeated him. Bowser also seems to show jealously toward Mario. Though, on a few occasions such as in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Super Paper Mario, Bowser would team up with Mario to take down a bigger threat. Though Bowser is reluctant, Bowser does see that he cannot take over the world himself if another person is doing so and agrees to team up with his archenemy. Luigi Unlike with Mario, Bowser doesn't really take Luigi seriously mainly due to Luigi being in his older brother's shadow most of the time. As seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Bowser has a hard time calling Luigi by his real name and calls him by several nicknames such as "Green 'Stache," "Greenie," and "Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy." However, at the end of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Bowser finally calls Luigi by his name wanting revenge on both him and Mario. Princess Peach The relationship between Bowser and Peach can be easily described as "love/hate". Bowser is madly in love with Princess Peach but she rejects him every time. This leads Bowser to always kidnapping Peach which leads to the infamous running gag of the Mario series. Bowser, even though being evil, doesn't seem to harm Peach on occaisons and would even go out to his way to protect her. Bowser also doesn't tolerate other people kidnapping Princess Peach such as Sir Grodus and Antasma. Bowser even goes out to say that kidnapping Peach is his job. Wario and Waluigi The relationship between Bowser and Wario and Waluigi is only shown in Mario Power Tennis and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Bowser can get easily annoyed by the mischievous duo as in Toadstool Tour, Bowser chased them down after they accidently gave him a black eye with a golf ball. Bowser toss bombs down on them and eventually cornered them. However, a golf ball struck by Mario soon hit Wario and Waluigi in the eye and the golf ball hits the Bob-omb in Bowser's hand causing it to explode on them. Kammy Koopa In the first two installments of the ''Paper Mario'' series, Kammy Koopa acts as the right-hand Koopa to Bowser. Kammy deeply respects (and fears) Bowser and tends to call him by various nicknames rather than by his real name. Bowser, however, tends not to show any recpect back to Kammy as he can get annoyed by her at times. In Paper Mario, Kammy always follows the orders of Bowser and their relationship is strictly business. However, in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, their relationship is more comical as they try to search for Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars. Along the way, Bowser and Kammy Koopa run into various of hinderances. At one point, Bowser even fell into the sea and was forced to swim back to Rogueport. After hearing Kammy had a great time at Glitzville, Bowser burned Kammy. However, despite this, Bowser and Kammy get along well as a team and the two of them are always seen together (except when Bowser made it the first time into Glitzville). Elite Trio The Elite Trio (Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk) serves as Bowser's main allies in the games Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In Bowser's Inside Story, the Elite Trio assisted Bowser in getting a giant Banzai Bill in order to take down Bowser's Castle after Fawful had taken over it. However, in the middle of the game, the Elite Trio push Bowser into a safe and lock him inside defecting to Fawful's side. However, Bowser (with the help of Mario and Luigi) defeated Fawful for good and Bowser allowed the Elite Trio to help in rebuilding his castle. In Dream Team, the Elite Trio play a more serious role as they were used as a trap and faught Mario and Luigi in Dreamy Driftwood Shore. The battle was unique as Mario and Luigi needed to defeat all of the Elite Trio members at once or they will keep healing each other. Later, they also tried to slow down Mario and Luigi as they advanced higher into Neo Bowser Castle. Soon, Bowser was defeated for good and the Elite Trio retreated with their master. Antasma At first, Bowser saw Antasma as an annoyance but soon decided to team up with him after the Bat King gave Bowser power. Bowser agreed to help Antasma get the Dream Stone that aided the both of them in the takeover of Pi'illo Island. However, near the end of the game, Bowser betrayed Antasma saying he was only using the Bat King to forward his own needs and takes the Dream Stone all for himself. This makes that Bowser only saw Antasma as a pawn to use in his own evil plans. Bowser Jr. Bowser definately shows love for his only son Bowser Jr. The two of them are almost always seen together in games that involved the both of them. In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser told Bowser Jr. a lie that Princess Peach was his mother and that Mario kidnapped her. This caused Bowser Jr. to overtake an alter ego to frame Mario and take back Peach for himself. However, at the end of the game, Bowser was forced to tell his son that Peach wasn't his mother but Bowser Jr. already knew. However, Bowser Jr. says he wants to fight Mario again when he is bigger much to the delight of Bowser. This is proven true as Bowser Jr. would assist Bowser in fighting Mario in later games such as New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Galaxy. Family Bowser is shown to have eight children. Seven of them, the Koopalings, debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3. Later on, Super Mario Sunshine featured an eighth child: Bowser Jr.. Recently, for the first time in the series, both Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings appeared and teamed up together in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Sometimes there are no Koopalings, so Bowser sends out False Bowsers. It is unsure who the Koopalings' mother is. Appearances Personality Bowser is a villain of pure evil. Cruel and ruthless, Bowser is commonly portrayed as a power-hungry tyrant whose intentions are to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire universe. His crimes range from kidnapping Princess Peach to acts of terrorism, giving him a reputation feared and dreaded by the entire Mushroom World. He also does not doubt himself, and is always confident in his plans and appears to enjoy making fun of his victims. One of Bowser's common traits is his insatiable lust for power and conquest. He thinks of everything in terms of power, and is always looking for ways to extend his dominion over the world. Several times, Bowser has shown to possess an arrogant sense of entitlement. Indeed, in Super Mario Galaxy, it shown that political power is not enough for Bowser. Bowser believes that only he is worthy to rule the universe and reshape it in his own image. Bowser lacks a sense of empathy and shows as little mercy to his followers as to his enemies. He has an extremely low tolerance for failures and disrespect. Super Mario Galaxy depicts Bowser as having genocidal tendencies, as his plan consisted in the destruction of entire galaxies for the creation of his new galactic empire. The games tend to portray different sides of Bowser. The platform games portray Bowser as a serious, relentless and legitimate villain, who will stop at no end to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, the RPGs depict him as a comic villain, reflecting the sympathetic aspects of his villainy as well as his clumsiness and ineptness. Despite his opposing personality, Bowser has rarely shown emotions other than anger or hatred. However, it should be noted that, despite Bowser's evil nature, he is actually in love with Princess Peach and has tried to win her heart on several occasions. Bowser does not know, however, that his constant attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom has made Peach hate him. In other words, he has shown that he has a soft side of him; that he cares for his children and sometimes helps Mario and Luigi in several games. Gallery Trivia *Although Bowser's name is King Koopa in the movie, but he's not a Koopa then. He's a human. Navigation }}ja:クッパ es:Bowser it:Bowser de:Bowser Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Super Mario Bros. Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:Super Mario World Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Bosses in Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bosses Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Characters in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 DS Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D World Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Cappy's Captures